Spiderman:The Monster
by Drake Dragonsoul
Summary: Two of Spiderman's most deadly foes Venom and the Green Goblin combine. But instead of trying to kill Spidey he is going to terrorize him, and make his life miserable. Please read and review. Finished
1. Issue 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-man or any other marvel characters mentioned in this fanfic. I do own any character not from the comics.

Bonding

Bert Gerson looked at the black blob that was contained within a glass tube. The blob was formed into a black suit that had a white spider symbol on its chest. It had white "eyes" and a mouth full of sharp teeth.

Bert had been scared to death when he had heard that the symbiote was being sent to the lab and that he would be studying the murderous beast, now, he was fascinated by the creature. He had learned a lot of symbiote's characteristics.

The only reason S.H.I.E.L.D. hadn't gotten to lock it up was because of the symbiote's healing ability. So it was sent to their laboratory in the hope that they could find a way to use it to cure diseases or heal fatal wounds. They had found many interesting characteristics of the symbiote. The medical studies showed promise with some work they said they be able to prolong the life of someone with cancer or even cure the cancer itself.

Suddenly the alarm blared. A voice crackled over the intercom.

"There is an intruder making his way to the symbiote holding area. Please evacuate the symbiote and all personal from the area."

Bert ran toward a counsel. On the council was a button that would cover the symbiote's tube in unbreakable adamantium. Since nothing could break through adamantium the symbiote could not be freed.

But Bert didn't make it to the counsel. The door blew off it's hinges and a green clad figure emerged. He carried a bag from which he pulled out what looked like two jack o' lanterns. He threw one at the symbiote's tube. It exploded on contact with the tube. He then threw the other. It hit the symbiote and exploded covering the symbiote in a sticky substance. Then the glider that the man was on shot a cable that hooked on to the immobilized symbiote. He then flew off on the glider, laughing evilly.

The Green Goblin flew back to his hideout with the symbiote. He landed. He then walked over to a table with multiply chemicals spread out on it. He picked up one of them, along with a sonic blaster, and walked over to the trapped symbiote. He dumped the chemical onto the trapped symbiote. The material trapping it dissolved. The symbiote emerged and growled at Osborn.

"What do you want Osborn?" it said with a strange inhuman voice.

"I want to form a partnership with you," Osborn said unafraid of the symbiote which had grown to a massive size. If the symbiote attacked him he would simply repel it with the sonic blaster he had.

"What makes you think I would join you, Osborn," the symbiote said.

"I heard about your battle with Spider-man while you were bonded with that idiot Gargan," Osborn said. "You were beaten easily. Don't you think you should be merged with someone who knows how to use your power?"

The symbiote sat silently, considering Osborn's offer. The symbiote then leaped into the air and wrapped a tendril around Osborn. It then became liquid and flowed over Osborn dissolve his goblin costume.

"Spider-man," the new Venom hissed. "We're going to make your life a living hell!"


	2. Issue 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story except ones not mentioned in the marvel comic books.

Sorry this chapter is so short.

Stalking

Spider-man swung through the city.

He had walked into the Daily Bugle half an hour ago. He asked Jonah if there was any photo-assignments available. Jonah had said no and told him to go away just as the phone rang. Jonah had answered as Peter walked out the door.

"Hey, Parker get back here," Jonah said. Peter turned around.

"Get out to Stark Tower the Green Goblin's been spotted near there," Jonah said.

And so here he was swing through the city. There was no sigh of the Green Goblin. He continued to search although he was pretty sure the Goblin was nowhere near. His spider-sense would have been buzzing if he was.

Suddenly the web-line that he was swinging from was cut. He plummeted to the ground. He shot another web-line breaking his fall. He turned around to face his attacker although he was pretty sure it was either Venom or Carnage, since his spider-sense hadn't warned him. He saw nothing. His attacker was gone.

He felt something hit his back. He realized it was webbing. He felt a yank on the webbing and he was swung into a building. He plowed through the window.

Spider-man got back up, ignoring the startled people. He jumped back out the broken window.

He scanned the sky for Venom. All he saw was a trail of smoke. He followed it. It looked like the smoke from a goblin glider. He swung around a building and his face connected with a black claw-like fist. He went flying into the closest building. This time he didn't go through a window, but slammed into the hard concrete.

He stuck to the wall and recovered his senses. As soon as his head stopped spinning he shot another web. He swung around the building. He spotted a figure on a goblin glider. It was Venom!

Venom threw a few pumpkin bombs from the bag he was carrying. This time Spidey's spider-sense warned him, but it was delayed. He managed to dodge it.

"What are you doing on a goblin glider, Gargan?" Spider-man said. "Your pal Norman renting it to you?"

"I'm not that idiot Gargan," Venom said with a voice that sounded like a combination of a normal human voice and a inhuman voice both speaking at once and saying the same words.

Venom charged forward on the glider catching Spider-man in mid-air. He grabbed him and threw him onto a nearby roof. Spider-man hoped to his feet just as Venom was landing a few feet away.

"If you're not Gargan, then who are you?" Spider-man asked.

Venom smiled and the symbiote mask flowed from his face revealing…

"Osborn!" Spider-man gasped.


	3. Issue 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in here except for ones not from marvel comics.

Beaten

"So how do you like the new Venom?" Osborn asked as the symbiote mask covered his face again.

"Why would you want to merge with the symbiote, Osborn?" Spider-man said. "It just feeds on your hate."

"Well then it's going to have plenty to eat," Osborn laughed, and he charged at Spider-man on his goblin glider.

Once again he hit Spider-man and threw him into a building. Spidey flew through the window. He got back up just as his spider-sense went off. He jumped out the window just as a pumpkin bomb flew in and exploded. Even though he had avoided the explosion he was still thrown through the air from the force of it.

Spider-man shot a web-line as he fell and swung through the air. He shot another web and swung onto the bottom of Venom's goblin glider and started destroying the machine.

"Ah! Stop that, you annoying insect," Venom said.

"Sorry, looks like you're going to have to make a crash landing, Smiley," Spider-man said as he swung away from the sputtering glider.

The glider began to drop through the air as Venom jumped off it. Venom shot a web-line to a building. He then shot another onto his falling glider. He then swung the glider up into Spider-man.

Spidey let go of the web-line he was holding and fell onto a nearby roof. Venom soon landed near him.

"I'm not going to let you beat me, Osborn," Spider-man said standing back up.

"We're not Osborn anymore. We are Venom now," Venom said.

"I don't care who you are. You aren't going to beat me," Spider-man said.

"Wanna bet?" Venom said.

Then the two of them jumped at each other. Venom hit Spider-man in mid-air. As Spider-man landed on his feet. Venom was already drawing back his arm to throw another punch. The punch connected with Spider-man's head. Venom then threw a multitude of blows. He moved so quickly Spider-man didn't have a chance to defend himself. Blow after blow, Venom hammered him.

Spider-man finally slumped to the ground too beaten to fight back. Venom stood over him. Spider-man expected Venom to kill him. However he just said…

"Don't worry, Parker, we're not going to kill you yet. We are going to let you live. We are going to make you suffer. We're going to make you wish you were dead."

"I think I'll go have a chat with your wife," Venom said and jumped off the building.

Spider-man tried to get up but he was too weak to. He was losing blood from all the wounds Venom had given him. He felt like his ribs were broken.

He thought about what Osborn had said. He was going after MJ. Of course she was probably at the Avengers tower so Venom would have to go through the other Avengers to get at her. But what if the Avengers weren't there?

Spider-man tried to get back up, but fell back down. He moaned in agony. He sat there for what seemed like an eternity. Then someone scooped him up and began to fly him through the air and then everything went dark.


	4. Issue 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any marvel comic characters in this fan-fiction.

Issue 4

Torment

Peter Parker jolted up right out of the bed he had been peacefully lying in just a moment before. A stab of pain in his chest caused him to lie back down into the bed. He was out of his costume.

He examined his surroundings. Standing by his bed was Tony Stark wearing a business suit. Mary Jane was sitting on a chair next to the bed as well.

"Are you all right?" Peter asked her remembering Osborn's threat to hurt her.

"Yes, I'm fine," she replied.

"Peter, what's going on?" Tony asked. "Venom showed up here and informed us that you were lying on a building a few blocks away."

"How'd I get here?" Peter asked glancing around the room. It was definitely his room in the Avengers tower.

"After Venom told us what had happened," Tony said. "I flew off to get you and then stopped at the nearest hospital. After they fixed you up we had you moved here."

"How long have I been unconscious?" Peter asked.

"About two days," Mary Jane replied.

"Peter, what happened?" Tony asked again.

Peter sighed and explained how Venom had attacked him, and that his new host was Norman Osborn.

"The symbiote bonded with Osborn?" Mary Jane said. "How'd that happen?"

"I don't know," Peter said. "He didn't bother to tell me."

"All right, Peter you get some sleep," Tony said. "The Avengers are searching for Venom right now. Just in case some of us are staying here to protect you in case Venom shows up."

Tony turned and left the room. Mary Jane left as well after bending over and kissing Peter on his cheek. She then left the room turning the lights off as she went.

Peter closed his eyes, but sleep did not come as thoughts of Venom whirled through his mind.

He heard a crash and his eyes snapped open. The entire wall of one side of his room had been torn away. Venom stood there glaring at him. Peter tried to yell for help but Venom had already shot a glob of webbing at his mouth. He then fired more and more webs at him and pulled him out of bed.

Peter cried out in pain as Venom dragged him from his bed. His wounds being aggravated. He tried to break lose but was too weak.

Venom dragged him out of the room and began to climb up the side of the building, pulling the dangling Spider-man behind him. Venom reached the roof and stood at it's edge, dangling Peter over the streets far below.

"Quite a view, eh?" Venom said. "Perhaps you'd like a closer look?"

And with that Venom let go of the web lines and let Peter drop. About two feet, before he shot another web to stop him from going any farther.

Venom started to haul Peter back up, when the door to the roof was blown off it's hinges. Captain America and Wolverine appeared from the opening. Iron-man was not present probably because he still had to get his armor on.

"Don't come near me," Venom threatened. "Or I'll drop Parker."

Captain America threw his shield at Venom. Venom dropped Peter and jumped over the shield as it flew off the roof. Within seconds Venom had closed the distance between him and the two Avengers. He shoved Captain America off the roof. He was only able keep from falling to his death by grabbing a hold of the building's edge.

Wolverine tried to slash Venom, but he was too slow. Venom leaped into the air and dropped a pumpkin bomb. Wolverine took the full force of the blast and was knocked unconscious.

Venom dropped back to the building's floor and walked past Wolverine's unconscious form toward the edge of the building where Spider-man had been dropped off. He stopped only to trap Captain America, who had climbed back onto the roof, in a web cocoon. Once he reached the edge he scanned the ground below for some trace of Spider-man's body. There was no sign that Spider-man had just fallen to his death. The activity on the street below looked normal.

Venom whirled around just as he was struck by a venom blast from Spider-woman. The blast sent him falling over the edge, but not before he saw Peter being carried by Spider-woman.


	5. Issue 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fiction.

Issue 5

Preparation

Peter was caught by Spider-woman in mid-air. The impact made his bruises hurt more then before. He suppressed a cry of pain as Jessica flew through the city. A few seconds later she caught a red, white, and blue disc Captain America's shield.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked.

"I'm going to take you to a safe place, then comeback, and help the others deal with Venom," she replied.

"No, I'm helping." Peter said.

"Nonsense, you're in no condition to fight."

"Evens if you do take me away from the fight, I'll still head back there by myself."

Spider-woman sighed and turned back to the tower. She approached from the side opposite were Venom had dropped Spider-man from.

Jessica flew up over the edge just as Venom spun around. Jessica zapped him with a venom blast and sent him tumbling over the edge.

"You free Cap. I'll hold him off," Spidey said.

Jessica dropped Spider-man to the roof. He landed on his feet, nimble as a cat. He glanced toward the edge and saw Osborn pulling himself back up. The symbiote let out a growl and charged forward. Spider-man jumped to the left narrowly missing Osborn's fist. Peter tried to throw a punch though he doubted that he could hurt Venom in his weakened state.

Before his fist connected with Venom's head, a hundred black tentacles shot from the symbiote and grabbed him suspending upside down in the air. Venom's tentacles squeezed the air out of Peter lungs and made his wounds hurt even worse. Spider-woman fired a venom blast, but Osborn formed a shield from the symbiote's substance. Captain America now with his shield back charged forward, Spider-woman flew higher into the air and attacked from above. Venom used Peter as a shield preventing Jessica from using her venom blast. Venom threw a punch at Cap, who just managed to block it with his shield although he still went flying through the air, and landed a few feet away. Jessica used the distraction to her advantage and circled around behind Venom and kicked him in the back.

Venom half-roared, half-screamed and turned bring his claws down on Jessica who moved out of the way just in time. Peter took advantage of the distraction and broke loose from the cables (which had loosened since Venom was distracted). He landed on his feet and kicked Venom off the roof.

Venom fell a few feet before he snagged the building with webbing. He swung onto the building's side and stuck there. He began climbing just as a fist as hard as iron slammed into him. Iron-man had finally gotten his armor on and had joined the battle.

The goblin glider came from its hiding place and hovered toward its owner. Venom jumped onto it and turned towards the roof. Venom doubted that he could win in a battle against Captain America, a weakened Spider-man, Spider-woman, and Iron-man. So he needed a different way to get at Spider-man.

"Parker," Venom said, "meet us at the old Osborn chemical factory by the docks at sunset tomorrow, come alone or I'll have Mary Jane and hundreds of other people killed."

And with that he turned the glider and flew away.

"Oh, shoot!" Peter said.

"I'm going to see if I can follow him," Tony said through his armor which made his voice sound robotic.

He took to the air following Venom.

"What do we do now?" Spider-woman asked.

"We wait for Tony to come back and tell us what he found," Cap said.

"I'm going with him," Spider-woman said and took to the air.

"What are we going to do about Smiley?" Peter asked.

"Don't worry we'll think of something," Cap said. "Let's go wake up Wolverine."

"Nah, I'm all for leaving him up here," Peter said and began to wall-crawl back down to what was left of his room.

He found Mary Jane there standing amongst the rubble. She looked really shaken up. Peter entered through the hole Venom had made. As soon as he was off the ceiling MJ rushed over and hugged him. He hugged her back. They stayed that way a few minutes until Mary Jane pulled away and asked, "What happened?"

Peter went into the whole story finishing with his account of Venom's challenge. MJ looked shocked Peter had expected that, but not what Mary Jane said next.

"You had better not go and fight him without the rest of the Avengers."

"What? But if I do he'll kill you." Peter exclaimed.

"I can hide somewhere."

"But what about the other hundreds of people he said he'd kill?" Peter asked.

"I don't know just promise me you won't go there alone, please?" MJ said her eyes watery.

"All right, I won't," he said.


	6. Issue 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to marvel.

Issue 6

Confrontation

Spider-man let himself drop to the roof below. He ran to the edge of the building and looked around. Osborn's chemical factory was abandoned so no innocents would get hurt. "Except maybe me," he muttered to himself.

He didn't see Osborn anywhere as he circled the building. He finally decided to go inside and investigate it, when he was suddenly lifted from the ground and thrown off the roof. Spidey fell unto the sand. The fall might have seriously injured a normal human, but not him. What jumped off the building he been thrown from could.

Venom growled and charged toward his prey. He grabbed Spider-man and leaped through the air carrying him with him. He made another leap before Peter kicked him in a place that caused him to drop him.

"You'll pay for that," he yelled and ran forward punching Peter and sending him flying into a wall.

Peter got up and glanced around the area he was now in. He was at what must have been some sort of storage place. There were rows of buildings.

Venom came at him again, but this time he was prepared. He leaped into the air and landed on the building behind him. He waited for Osborn to appear, however an orange sphere was instead tossed onto the roof. Peter jumped to the next building just as the pumpkin bomb went off. He had escaped unharmed.

Venom now came up over the building on his goblin glider. He flew right past Spidey. Peter then felt webbing striking his back and he was yanked off the roof. Venom towed him into the air a few feet and dropped him toward the pavement below. He hit it feet first and immediately collapsed to his knees from the force of it.

"Agh!" Peter cried out in pain. He had had enough of this. Osborn had beaten him to a pulp only a couple days ago and now he was dropping from the sky by him. He wasn't even at his full strength it would be too easy for Venom to kill him, but Venom didn't want to kill him. He wanted to simply beat him to within an inch of his life and then let him heal and then do it again.

Venom hovered down towards him. He stopped directly in front of him. Peter drew back his fist to punch and then saw the expression on Venom's "mask" change into a look of surprise. Peter jumped to the side and clung to a nearby wall, as Iron-man plowed into Venom. He flew holding onto the alien's neck and then pinned him to a wall. Tony held him to the wall and then pointed a futuristic looking gun at Venom. He pulled the trigger and a loud noise filled the warehouse. Venom started to scream in pain. The symbiote began to separate from Osborn. Black tendrils were lifting away to reveal normal skin. Venom felt like they were being torn apart. The pain was so excruciating that he almost wasn't able to take out a small remote control device.

Peter looked in horror at the remote and jumped toward Venom just as he pressed the button.

"Noooo!" Peter yelled.

Author's note: Would somebody please review this story? I would like to know what you think of it.


	7. Issue 7

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to marvel comics.

Issue 7

Waging War

Peter flew through the air and collided with Venom. He started punching him, oblivious to the fact that there hadn't been an explosion. Venom threw Peter off him. Peter glanced up at the sky expecting to see a pillar of smoke, but the sky was clear.

"The blaster isn't working," Tony said.

"Of course not," Venom said, "I just detonated a EMP device."

The EMP had knocked out the blaster, fortunately though Iron-man's armor was shielded from simple EMPs.

Tony dropped the blaster and charged forward. His flew into Venom and flew into the air carrying him. Venom ripped at the armor. He made a small hole in it. Just big enough for some of the symbiote to slip inside and start tearing circuits and stuff out of it.

The rockets on Tony's armor shut off and he began to fall through the air. Venom's glider appeared and he grabbed onto it. Tony fell farther still. He was a few feet from hitting the ground when Peter jumped through the air, grabbed him, and braced his fall.

"You all right?" he asked.

"Yeah," Tony replied, "I need to run a systems check though. I am not sure I can fight with all the damage he did."

"All right," Peter said, "You hide. I'll distract him."

Some of the other Avengers were close by however none of them could travel as fast as Iron-man. Hopefully, they would arrive soon or Peter might be dead.

Venom was hovering in the air a few feet away. He was clutching another detonator in his claw-like hand.

"I told you to come alone," he said, "Now you'll suffer the consequences."

He was too slow however as Peter shot a web at the detonator and yanked it out of Venom's hand. Peter caught it in the air and crushed it.

"Oh, looks like I'll have to kill her myself," Venom said.

Peter jumped at the psychotic maniac. He landed on the glider, and threw a punch at him. Venom caught his wrist before he connected. He then grabbed Peter's other wrist. The symbiote then coated Peter's feet in its substance, sticking his feet to the glider. He then began to ascend. "Let's see just how far you can fall and survive."

However, Venom didn't get too far. He was slammed in the back of the head by Captain America's shield. "Stop right there, Osborn."

Venom figured it was about time to retreat. Luke Cage was also with cap. Venom began to fly away, but found his glider somehow hung up. He turned his head and saw Spider-man holding a web that was connected to his glider. Peter fired another web-line and yanked off a piece of metal covering the glider's engine. Cap threw his shield into the engine. The glider began sputtering. Venom jumped off as the glider fell to the ground. He would have landed on a nearby building, but Peter hit him with a web and pulled him to the ground. Peter then threw a punch and Venom fell to the ground as Peter's fist collided with his cheek. In the blink of an eye Venom was back on his feet and Spidey had thrown another punch. Venom flew into a building. Luke Cage then ran over and punched him through the building's door. Venom jumped into the rafters. A few seconds later the three Avengers entered. The symbiote began to change Venom invisible. Venom jumped from the rafters and punched Captain America across the room.

"What the heck was that?" Luke said, and then he was punched as well.

Peter spun around and threw a punch hoping to hit his invisible enemy. His fist connected. Venom reappeared, blood dripping from his mouth. He roared in rage.

Venom threw Peter across the room. Venom fired a web and swung through the air planning to land on Peter's chest. Peter rolled to the side just in time. Venom prepared to stomp Spidey's head in, just before Luke Cage charged into him and punched him. Peter then jumped toward him and got punched threw the air. He landed amongst some crates. He hit them so hard one of them shattered. He jumped back into the battle. For the next couple of minutes Venom and the three Avengers pummeled each other. They fought on and on. The symbiote's healing ability was probably the only reason Venom survived so long. Finally the battle was at a stand still. Venom had tried to escape multiple times, but he was always stopped. Venom was finished, he was aching so badly he doubted he could fight on. But, of course he wasn't going to give up. Venom felt his wounds healing. He started to turn invisible again, but Spidey sprayed him with webbing making him visible. Just then Iron-man burst through a window. He was carrying another sonic blaster. He pointed it at Venom and fired. The symbiote started to be forced from its host. Finally Osborn and the symbiote were separated. Osborn back away from the heroes. He pulled a pumpkin bomb out of his bag and threw it. It exploded in a cloud of gas. He turned and ran from the warehouse. He had a glider positioned nearby to escape. He regretted not being able to take the symbiote, but it had been knocked unconscious by the sound.

The gas had knocked out all the heroes except Iron-man whose armor had a spare supply of air. They captured the symbiote and returned it to the proper authorities. When they returned to the tower, they found out that Wolverine had sniffed out a bomb planted under the building in the sewers.

The symbiote was locked up at another facility to be researched. This time Osborn wasn't able to locate it.

Reply to Reviews:

To gatsby2709: I'm glad you like, what do you mean you want to see Spidey with the symbiote?


End file.
